


The Whomping What-now?

by Drazyrohk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU August, Crossover, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/pseuds/Drazyrohk
Summary: Humans were menaces in general. Wizards were even worse.





	The Whomping What-now?

**Author's Note:**

> I heard it was Harry Potter day for AU August and tossed this together since it was the first thing that popped into my head. Just for fun!

Cars weren’t supposed to fly. Cars weren’t supposed to have wings. Cars weren’t supposed to talk either, and they definitely weren’t supposed to turn into giant humanoid robots.

Harry and Ron sat on the damp ground and stared upward at the figure now towering over them.

Hands on his hips, the robot narrowed his eyes and let out an indignant huff. “Where do I even start with you two?” He asked in a haughty voice. “I suppose with the obvious! My flight has nothing to do with magic, it has everything to do with biology! The wings are not only functional, they’re also very fashionable. I swear, I’m used to irresponsible teenagers, but this is too much! You two ought to be sent back home to your parents and grounded for the next year or so.”

“Ron?” Harry asked in a small, terrified voice.

“Harry?” Ron squeaked in reply.

“What did your father do to this car?” Harry whispered.

“His father didn’t do anything to me that hasn’t been done before. It’s not the first time I’ve been stolen off the streets and regrettably, I doubt it will be the last judging by how my luck’s been.” The robot sounded even more annoyed than before. “I admit the spell he used to make my interior a little more roomy was a nice touch, but it’s added a few inches to my waistline and seems to be interfering with my mass displacement, so as soon as I’m done berating you two hooligans, I’m going to find him and have him reverse the process.”

“You’re a car. You shouldn’t be able to berate us at all!” Harry observed.

“I’m not a car, I only turn into one!” The robot corrected.

“But… how? If it’s not magic, how?” Harry demanded.

“Do they teach you anything in this ‘school’ of yours?” The robot sniffed and folded his arms across his chest. “It’s obvious isn’t it? I’m a Transformer.”

Blank looks drawn all around. The robot scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“An Autobot?” Silent, gaping stares. “From Cybertron?” Confused glances exchanged. “Honestly, do you two not own a television? You must have heard of us.”

Still garnering no response, the robot threw his hands in the air. “Oh for the love of Primus, that’s it. I’ve had enough of this. You two are on your own.” He turned and transformed back into the now dented car that they had crashed into the Whomping Willow and drove off towards the woods.


End file.
